Bản mẫu:WeaponsNav
}"|Handguns: Bad Pistol • P250 Pistol • Desert Eagle • Revolver • Twin-barrel Pistol • Pioneer • Groundwater • Alien Eagle • Frost Eagle • Flame Eagle • Plasma Eagle • Poison Eagle • Grenade Pistol • Eagle of Ice and Fire • Snowman Eagle • Fantastic Gun |- |style="background-color:#111122; border:3px solid #222233;"| |class="mw-collapsible }|Rifles||mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" style="border:2px solid black; }|Rifles|background-color:#111122; border-radius:5px;|}}"|Rifles: H2O • AK-47 • Headgear Hero's Machine Gun • UZI • Snow Fox L • Snow Fox XL • Assault Rifle • Blaster • Splitter Gun • Volcanic Blaster • M4 • Improved SMG • MP5 • Fine Machine Gun • SMG M1 • Red Dragon • Bleach • PKP • M14 • Mini UZI • Sniper Rifle • Old Sniper Rifle • Splitter Cannon • Snow Fox XXL • Gas Blaster • Next-gen SMG • Guardian Rifle • SMG M2 • SMG Helix • Bouncing Assault Rifle • SMG M3 • RYB Assault Rifle • Bayonet Rifle • Assault Sniper Rifle • Burp Gun • Assault Rocket • Assault Rifle Pro • Furnace • Next-next-gen SMG • Glacier • Assault Rifle Pro+ • Next-next-next-gen SMG • EM Sniper Rifle • Aurora • Bouncing Sniper Rifle • Snow Fox Vintage • Grenade SMG • Soul Calibre • Dragon Bros’ Sniper Rifle • Varkolyn Assault Rifle • Money Gun |- |style="background-color:#111122; border:3px solid #222233;"| |class="mw-collapsible }|Shotguns||mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" style="border:2px solid black; }|Shotguns|background-color:#111122; border-radius:5px;|}}"|Shotguns: Dormant Bubble Machine • Shotgun • Mercenary Intern's Shotgun • Shotgun Pro • Shaky Blaster • Shotgun M1 • Assault Shotgun • Sawed-off Shotgun • Twin-barrel Rifle • Shotgun Galaxy • Sidewinder Red • Sidewinder Green • Flame Blaster • Shotgun M2 • Knight's Fist • Shotgun M3 • Cherry Blossom • Gatling Gun • Rainbow • Sandworm • Cannibal Plant |- |style=" background-color:#111122; border:3px solid #222233;"| |class="mw-collapsible }|Launchers||mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" style="border:2px solid black; }|Launchers|background-color:#111122; border-radius:5px;|}}"|Launchers: Blind Missile Battery • Old Rocket Launcher • Bazooka • Channeling MonkeyCNY • Cluster Missile • Rocket Gun • Black Hole Missile • Rocket FireworksCNY • Implosion • Missile Battery • Rocket Gun M1 • Bomber |- |style="background-color:#111122; border:3px solid #222233;"| |class="mw-collapsible }|Laser||mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" style="border:2px solid black; }|Laser|background-color:#111122; border-radius:5px;|}}"|Laser Guns: Ion Railgun • Guardian Railgun • Arbitrator • The Judge • Prototype Railgun • Splash Railgun • Bouncing Railgun • Ice Breaker • Nasty Laser • Jumper • Webber • Electric Therapy • Laser Therapy • Charged Railgun • Laser Shotgun • Cleaner • Fusion Drill • Ion Laser • Illusion • Meteo Laser Gun |- |style="background-color:#111122; border:3px solid #222233;"| |class="mw-collapsible }|Bows||mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" style="border:2px solid black; }|Bows|background-color:#111122; border-radius:5px;|}}"|Bows: Ancient Bow • Bow • Strong Bow • Composite Bow • Crossbow • Hunter Bow • Triple Crossbow • Feathered Crossbow • Crossbow Air • Crystal Bow • Frost Bow • Flame Bow • Jade Bow • Crossbow Plus • Windforce • Bow Plus • Hero Bow • Magic Bow • Explosive Crossbow • Snow Ape's Longbow |- |style="background-color:#111122; border:3px solid #222233;"| |class="mw-collapsible }|Melee||mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" style="border:2px solid black; }|Melee|background-color:#111122; border-radius:5px;|}}"|Melee Weapons: Blood Blade • Shovel • Royal Knight's Short Sword • Machete • Broadsword • Katana • Pirate Saber • Double Blade Sword • Rapier • Butcher's Knife • 40m Long Blade • Flaring Claw • Pitchfork • Spear • Goblin Spear • Woodstick • Sacred Flail • Axe • Raw Axe • Battle Axe • Hammer • Wooden Hammer • Long-handled Axe • Knight Spear • Halberd • Mace • Sickle • Executioner • Laser Sword Blue • Laser Sword Red • Laser Sword Green • Void Sword • Trident • Laser • Stone Hammer • Flame Sword • Frost Sword • Flame Axe • Meat Grinder • Explosive Warhammer • Thunder Warhammer • Grand Knight's Sword • Caliburn • Crystal Crab's Katana • Agitated Trunk |- |style="background-color:#111122; border:3px solid #222233;"| |class="mw-collapsible }|Staffs||mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" style="border:2px solid black; }|Staffs|background-color:#111122; border-radius:5px;|}}"|Staffs: Wooden Cross • The Code • Legendary Apprentice’s Magic Staff • Magic Staff • Staff of Nature • Tidal Staff • Staff of Light • Staff of Frost • Staff of Flame • Wizard's Staff • Staff of Thunder • Fine Magic Staff • Staff of Illusion • Staff of Skeleton • Staff of Shooting Stars • Staff of Wizard |- |style="background-color:#111122; border:3px solid #222233;"| |class="mw-collapsible }|Throwing||mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" style="border:2px solid black; }|Throwing|background-color:#111122; border-radius:5px;|}}"|Throwing Weapons: Crispy Bone • Jack and Mary • Ninja Stars • Molotov Cocktail • Paper Slip • Javelin • Throwing Axe • Green Essence • Wrenches • Spike Knives • Boomerang • Bamboo • Ice Spikes • Ninja Stars Plus • Frost Spear • Heavy Hunter Axe • Hand Grenade • Electric Ninja Stars |- |style="background-color:#111122; border:3px solid #222233;"| |class="mw-collapsible }|Misc||mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" style="border:2px solid black; }|Misc|background-color:#111122; border-radius:5px;|}}"|Miscellaneous Weapons: Fertilizer • Satellite Floating Gun • Crimson Wine Glass • Watering Can • Boxing Gloves • Monster Cuisine • Crowbar • Basketball • Football • TNT • Umbrella • Iron Claw • Trekking Pole • Box • Deadly Frisbee • Advanced Scientific Calculator • Retouch-free Camera • Candied HawberriesCNY • Broom • Green Onions • Meat • Horn • Blowpipe • Heavenly Sword • Carrot • Vine • Reusable Health Pot • Reusable Energy Pot • Green Basin • Plunger • Fish • Badminton Racket • Bassball Bat • Buckler • Reusable Restoration Potion • FirecrackersCNY • Plunger Plus • Laser Fish • Rainbow Horse • Shield • One Punch • Floating Gun • Floating Laser • Extra Crown • The Emperor's New Gun |- |style="text-align:center; background-color:#111122; border:3px solid #222233;"|Other |class="mw-collapsible }|mw-collapsed|}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" style="border:2px solid black; }||background-color:#111122; border-radius:5px;}}"|Nhẫn |} This template is used for making a navigation box under every weapon page. Write the template with the weapon's type in the Forge Table. Example: the navigation box for Snow Fox Vintage must be , and it looks like this: All possible types: Handguns, Rifles, Shotguns, Launchers, Laser, Bows, Melee, Staffs, Throwing, Misc.